


Longing (across the water)

by Nazemova



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Inappropriate Video Calls, Long-Distance Relationship, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, implied sugar daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazemova/pseuds/Nazemova
Summary: Rey found it funny how when she met him, she couldn't stand him, now she wishes for nothing other than to be by his side again.Though, she can tell by his present that Ben is feeling the same way.(Long Distance AU)





	Longing (across the water)

**Author's Note:**

> My own long distance relationship is killing me, so here is some smut I wrote months ago to try and get through it. 
> 
> (Thank you, [Sarah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whymethemusical), for once again agreeing to beta my work, I miss you and can't wait until I see you again)

Their relationship hadn’t been one she had expected at all.

She never thought she’d fall for the obnoxious man who called himself Ben Skywalker (or Solo, or Organa, or Amidala, depending on who was asking), a man she had met whilst he was studying in England for a year as part of his PhD in classical and ancient history. They had clashed first during a debating society meeting in her second year as an undergrad in engineering. She couldn’t even remember what it was even about now, but it had caused their relationship to start off in a rocky way.

When she had first met him, she couldn’t stand the sight of him, and he her. They were like childhood rivals in a playground, shouting immature insults at each other every chance they could.

She never expected him to talk to her like a human being, but things change: he eventually did, and somehow, became friends. She had learnt things she would have never thought to be true: like how she realised they both had a love for tabletop roleplaying games and science fiction movies (The Starkiller Saga being their favourites, they had watched the first one on their third date in between eating pizza and making out).

Everything had escalated so quickly from there, going to history museums on Sunday afternoons and staying in his apartment for days, kissing and touching each other until they had fallen asleep in one another’s arm.

But that couldn't last.

Not even a year into their relationship, he had moved back to America where he finished his studies to become a conservator in some classics department of some archive of history (or so he explained, she never really understood what he did). He had put off his move back to the States until the last possible minute he could, wanting to stay with her but she had pushed him to finish his doctorate, something she really didn’t regret at all, it’s what he wanted to do.

It had, however, hindered their relationship in other ways, being so far apart. Of course, there was Skype, but that could only do so much.

She missed it, if she was being honest, stuff like dancing around his kitchen at 10pm to a playlist full of his favourite Fall Out Boy Songs and her favourite Kygo remixes while making dinner, or cuddling on his couch watching ghost hunting programs on his laptop. It was a domestic fantasy she had never expected from her relationship with Ben, yet she yearned for it to be her norm again.

Most of all, she missed his touch: the gentle caress of his hand against her cheek, his teeth biting her bottom lip, his hand wandering under her shirt when she had least expected it… she could touch herself all she wanted, but it never felt as good as how his tongue would move in slow circles around her clit or how full she felt when he was inside her.

He had told her too how he missed his fingers in her cunt and her body straddling his lap as he kissed her freckled skin.

It wasn’t fair, but they could only make do with what they had.

All the built up tension had Ben spending frivolous amounts of money on all sorts of sex toys for her, bought online and sent straight to her door. It wasn’t like she wasn’t used to Ben buying her things, it was one of the first things she learnt about him, how good he felt (in more ways than one) whenever he had brought her out to dinner or bought her something she could only dream she could afford (like fancy Mac makeup or brand new blue leather heels or that one time when he surprised her by buying her those flights to join him in Greece).

She had been opposed to it at first, feeling guilty and somewhat dirty accepting those kinds of gifts from him, but she let the demon inside of her take over whatever judgement she had about these presents from him.

Today had been no different, she had awoke to the sound of her apartment door buzzing and rushed to answer it to find the postman give her a box that said “handle with care”. She probably shouldn’t have thrown it on her bed, but she needed to leave for her morning lectures.

She had forgotten about the package by the time she had got to her first class of the day and didn’t remember until she returned had after her evening shift from the pub she worked in. It was a pleasant surprise, to say the east, to see it on her bed when she had walked in the door.

She shouldn’t have been surprised by its contents, but she was.

It was beautiful, made of clear glass with blue swirls intertwined around its shaft. It was heavier than anything else he had bought her, she was used to rubber and plastics filled with all sorts of electric bits and pieces that made it vibrate in all sort of different ways.

This, however, was so elegant and pristine, smooth and yet one of the sexiest things he had ever bought her.

She needed to thank him and praised whatever gods that were looking down on her that Rose and Finn had gone out to the cinema tonight with a group of their own friends.

That was how she ended up lying on her bed, wearing only a mauve lace bralette with her knees bent and her finger light circling her clit, the other hand pushing her new toy into her.

“Does that feel good, baby?”

She glanced to her laptop, perched atop a shelf over her bed and tilted forward so her whole body was on display. Ben’s image took over most of the screen, her own body in a small rectangle in the right-hand corner.

He looked so good, his chest bare for her to drink in and his hair messily covered parts of his face. He was biting his lip, watching her as his hand was moving up and down his own length off camera.

“So good” She moaned breathlessly, thrusting it in and out of her slowly but with enough force to make her gasp every time it hit that sweet spot.

She could hear him chuckle amongst his own low groans, his breathing heavy with every inch of lust that escaped him.

“Fuck, Rey, you’re so beautiful,” he said, panting heavily with a growl in the back of his throat. He was looking at her with eyes full of hunger, and she knew that if oceans didn’t separate them that he would have pounced on her already, destroying her with teeth marks and bruises.

That thought just made her hands move faster, her pussy throbbing as she neared the edge.

“Stop touching, princess,” he interrupted, leaving her to whimper as she ran her hands up her body so she could pleasure her tits, desperate for any kind of touch. She squeezed her legs together, knowing how empty she would be if the dildo were to slip out. That only seemed to make it worse though, she could feel how wet she was as she shifted her body against the sheets of her bed. “You don’t get to cum until I do, you know that baby.”

She whined once again, her hands roughly grabbing at her breasts, trying to relieve any sort of sexual tension she had built up inside of her. She was getting impatient at Ben’s instructions, her nails beginning to starch the skin on her chest.

“Ben!” She cried, her body unable to stay still anymore. “Please, Ben!”

“Please, what?” he exhorted in return, raising an eyebrow and smirking. She could make out his arm moving faster and she could hear the sound of his hand moving slickly on his dick.

What she would give to have it inside of her right now, to have her pussy clench around his cock, to have him tell her how tight she is...

“Tell me what you want, princess.”

She groaned.

“That’s not an answer,” he said, his voice now demanding and low. “I should have you spank those perky little tits of yours, but I’m in a good mood. Now, what do you want?”

She couldn’t take it anymore, she needed it so badly.

“I want to cum! Please, let me cum!” She begged, her voice high-pitched and as loud as her vocal cords would let her. “Please, Ben, please!”

She could see his smile on the laptop screen; she was now in his control. She was the one that cried for his permission, for his approval.

“Touch yourself, baby.”

And she did, vigorously rubbing her swollen clit and thrusting her toy into that sweet spot that made her body writher. She was getting dangerously close, she could feel her body tense up with every movement she made and bit her lip, trying to stop her urge to-

“Cum for me, Rey.”

That was it, the final push she needed to take her over the edge, screaming through clenched teeth as her legs shook and her thighs pressed together, the pleasure from her orgasm becoming too much for her handle.

She saw him cum only seconds after she did, grunting as she saw his arm slow and his hooded eyes looking at her through the camera.

“Fuck, Rey, you’re so hot.”

She giggled, bringing herself to stand sluggishly in order to retrieve the laptop from its current position. “You’ve already said that, Ben.”

“No,” he interrupted, gasping for air as he came down from his own high. “I said you were beautiful, there’s a difference.”

She smiled as she lay back down, her laptop now lying across from her resting body. She, for some odd reason, actually loved how particular he could be about things.

“And you’re both, baby.”

Her grin was uncontrollable as she turned her head into the pillow beneath her skull, he was too much at times for her. How could the insufferable man she had met so long ago now become the person who made her feel so good? So loved? so wanted?

She looked back at him, a certain sadness in her eyes that she could not control.

“I miss you, Ben.” She said softly, her hand slowly touching the screen with her boyfriend’s digital image. “Long distance sucks.”

“It does, doesn’t it?” He chuckled. She knew he was pining just as much as she was (if not, more), she had heard endless stories from his roommates about how often he went on and on about how much he missed her. “Remember, though, baby: it’s not long before you come over.”

“Five weeks?”

“Three and a half.”

Her smile beamed once again, she couldn’t wait until she was in his arms and she could kiss those gorgeous lips once more. “Are you sure your roommates don’t mind me staying for so long?”

It was his turn to grin, pushing back his hair from his face.

“Not at all,” he began. “Besides, Armitage has a new date every second night, so he won’t be here. And Poe thinks you’re wonderful, he’s really delighted that you’re coming over.” His smile softened, and she could see his hand reached out in front of him. “Not as happy as I am, though.”

He suddenly seemed so gentle, so peaceful in a state of pure bliss.

“I love you,” he stated, and she wished that she were with him, feeling so small as she snuggled up beside his large body. There were a lot of things she wished for at this moment, but she could only say one thing in response:

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first successful smut story that I've written, hopefully, though, it won't be last! 
> 
> Did I want to go all the way with the sugar daddy kink? Yes. Was I way too much of a coward to actually do it? Totally.
> 
> I appreciate all comments/Kudos, they feed my crops and water my soil (jk, but they do boost my self-esteem!)
> 
> And finally:
> 
> Mom, I hope you never read this, but I know if you did, you might be oddly proud...


End file.
